micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Commonwealth of Egan
Egan, officially the Principality of Egan is a micronation located in Montreal, Canada. It was founded on July 10th, 2017. The nation is the birthplace of Crumology. It has its own time zone, which is 30 minutes behind UTC -5 EST. Etymology The word "Egan" comes from Egan Avenue, a street near the Principality. Government Egan is a One-Party Socialist republic. The current Governor is Aydo Kimyōna. Political Views Egan is a progressive nation. They are against global warming, firearms, social inequality, racism, homophobia, radical religious groups, and sexism. Egan supports social equality, pacifism, gender equality, LGBT+ rights, ethnic harmony, non-radical religious groups, and bagels. Egan has some of the most strict gun laws in the world. All guns and gun factories are illegal even for police and military. The only guns citizens can carry are licensed Nerf guns. Territory Egan claims the residence of Governor Kimyōna as well as his front and backyard. It also claims the sidewalk in front of Kimyona's house and part of his alleyway. This area is known as the mainland. Egan also claims a world in the video game Terraria, where the Governor and his cousins have virtual homes. The Terraria world is also home to several NPCs who do not have official citizenship due to lack of sentience. Albert-Arnold Republic Egan claims a park in Montreal located near the mainland. Albert-Arnold is approximately 0.005 square kilometres in area. It contains benches, two playgrounds, a set of swings, and a climbing web. Metallo Republic Egan also claims another park in Montreal near the mainland. This park is called Le Parc Des Metallos. Its area is approximately 0.0014 square kilometres. Currency The three official currencies of the Principality of Egan are the Eganese Lid, the LoMN Numus, and the Alliance Franc. Lids are made out of can lids. The Alliance Franc is the official currency of The Alliance of Fish, which Egan is a member of. The Numus is the currency of the League of Micronations, which Egan is also a member of. Accepted currencies Egan accepts Terraria coins and Canadian currency. Foreign Relations Egan recognizes all UN members. Egan also recognizes Molossia, the Aerican Empire, Hutt River, the Commonwealth of Dracul, The Principality of Newton, Excifort The People's Republic of Nova Cordonia, Apachiland, Skywalkistan, Vlasynia, Falalia, Catalonia, Levonia, Alimia, New Rizalia and Abkhazia. Egan has been recognized by the Aerican Empire, the Commonwealth of Dracul, Excifort, the Principality of Newton, the Kingdom of South Nostalgia, and the People's Republic of Nova Cordonia. Although Molossia does not officially recognize other micronations, they have stated that they would provide assistance to Egan if in need, and if it is in Molossia's power. The Principality of Egan is a member of TAOF (The Alliance Of Fish), an organization consisted of the Principality of Newton (the founder of TAOF), The People's Republic of Nova Cordonia, & The Principality of Egan. It is also a member of the League of Micronations. Egan's closest allies include, Newton, Vlasynia, Alimia, & New Rizalia. Egan supports Catalan independence, and many Eganese people are of British and French heritage. Egan's enemies include Spain, Australia, and the United States. Egan dislikes Spain because of the imprisonment and exile of Catalan separatist leaders. Egan dislikes Australia because the government dismissed Hutt River's independence claims as "gobbledy-gook". Egan dislikes the USA because of Donald Trump, radical Christianity, the NRA, constant shootings, Neo-Nazis, white supremacists, and the Second Amendment. The Eganese government is rumored to be scared of North Korea. Flag and Coat of arms The flag of Egan consists of three horizontal bands. The top and bottom ones are orange and the middle one is white. There is a white circle in the centre, with a red star inside it. The Eganese coat of arms is the Cambodian Socialist coat of arms, but without the golden temple symbol and without the motto. The golden temple symbol is replaced with a red star with a yellow outline. It represents nothing in particular. The coat of arms is also used as the Eganese state seal. Crumology Crumology was founded in Egan. Crumology is the study of breadcrumbs. Crumologists are dedicated to learning all the secrets that the breadcrumb holds. They are studying the elements that make up crumbs and are trying to convert it to gas and liquid. The ECS (Eganese Crumological Society) is a group of micronations that work together and research crumbs. The ECS is known as the SME (Societe Mietologique Eganois) in French. Mietologie is the French word for Crumology. Mietologist is French for Crumologist, and Mietologique is French for Crumological. A Crumologist is a very high-paying job. Becoming a Crumologist requires 3 years of study. Crumology students go to Crumology school, which is more expensive than other schools. National Days Egan celebrates the solstices and equinoxes, Christmas, Samhain (Halloween), Easter, the New Year, and Thanksgiving. Egan also celebrates 12 other national holidays, most of them inspired from "Stardew Valley" festivals. Christmas and Easter are observed as secular holidays due to their secularization throughout the 20th and 21st century A.D. Citizens get days off on equinoxes and solstices because they are observed as religious holidays. Egan also celebrates Norton Day and Pink Shirt Day. * April 3rd - Emmett Johns's Feast Day (Celebrating Egan's patron saint) * April 13th - Egg Festival (Stardew Valley Fesitval) * April 24th - Lilac Dance (Adaptation of a Stardew Valley Festival) * May 10th - National Snail Day (Celebrating Snails) * June 26th - National Squirrel Day (Celebrating Squirrels) * July 10th - Eganese Independence Day (Self-explanatory) * July 11th - Luau ( Stardew Valley Festival) * October 16th - Egan City Fair (Tourists come to see a grand exposition in Egan) * October 27th - Spirits' Eve (Stardew Valley Festival) * December 8th - Ice Festival (Stardew Valley Festival) * December 10th - Aydo's Day (Celebrating Egan's founder's birthday) * December 23rd - Feast of the Winter Star (Stardew Valley Holiday) Eganese Slang Egan has a variety of slang words, some of them shown here. * Tsaw = yes * Nuh = no * Judd = good * Chumbucket = person * Chuzzy = cold/chilly * Smet = hot * Badda = bad * Season's Yeetings = traditional holiday greeting * Durn = That Eganese Cockney speakers replace "I am" with "I s' ". For example, "I am walking" would be "I s'walking" and "I am happy" would be "I s'happy". This is also the case in other conjugations such as "they s'talking" or "she s'talking". Tree of Cubenthep The Tree of Cubenthep is the main tourist attraction of Egan. It is a lilac tree located in Eastern Egan. On April 24th, the day of the Lilac Dance, Eganese citizens dance around the Tree of Cubenthep. Nudity Nudity and Naturist/Nudist activities are completely legal as long as they are nonsexual. Climate Egan endures harsh winters, where it could receive up to three feet of snow in a storm. Egan's territory is completely covered in ice and snow from December to April. Temperatures can be as low as -40 Celsius in the winter. Culture The Eganese are a very cultured people. Their culture is in some ways similar to Hungarian, Quebecois, and British culture. The national food is the Eganese Cookie, made with a special Eganese recipe. The national beverage of Egan is maple cowsmilk, a traditional Eganese beverage consisted of warm milk with maple syrup in it. The national sport is Basket-Hat, which is similar to Basketball. Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots is also popular and even has its own league, the Eganese RSR League. In terms of TV entertainment, Salad Fingers, the X-Files, Geography Now, the Joy of Painting, and Star Trek are popular TV series. Popular movies include Dog of Man and the Sixth Sense. EganPass™ EganPass is an idea put in to play by Eganese Premier (or "Elite") member, Duke Anson Skirāta of Basildon IV, who is now Secretary-General of EganPass™. EganPass™ has 3 versions; EganBlue™, bought by anyone not part of the Premier, does not include payment method. EganPink™, for foreign leaders (Except for Anson) who are interested in diplomatic relations, formerly know as "diplomatic citizenship", payment method not included. And last but not least, EganGold™, for anyone part of the Premier, the highest Eganese governmental body, payment method included. Category:Awesome Micronations Category:Egan Category:Canadian Micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Canadian micronations